Seconde chance
by xSukii
Summary: La bataille finale terminée, les aliens s'en vont avec le cristal d'eau bleue pour redonner vie à leur planète. Kisshu, qui a réalisé ses sentiments pour Ichigo, la croit toujours morte... Alors que fera-t-il, en découvrant un moyen de remonter le temps ? KxI. Le rating pourrait évoluer selon l'avancée de l'histoire. Suite du oneshot "Le bonheur", mais lisible en ayant vu l'anime.


**Cette fiction suit mon oneshot "Le bonheur". Elle peut cependant être lue sans problème en ayant simplement vu l'anime dans son entièreté.**

 **La partie en italique du début est le même début que dans le oneshot "Le bonheur trouvé" (puisqu'il s'agit d'une suite alternative), si vous venez de le lire et vous en souvenez, vous êtes libres de le passer.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Elle avait fait son choix. Elle l'avait choisi. Lui. Pas moi._

* * *

 _J'ignorais toujours comment elle avait pu se débarrasser de Deep Blue, et comment Aoyama, qui était censé avoir complètement disparu comme l'avait sciemment affirmé Pai, pouvait se tenir devant nous, le corps inerte d'Ichigo dans ses bras. Elle s'était servie du cristal en lui pour redonner vie à la planète et à tous ses habitants, puis avait choisi de lui donner sa vie. Tout comme j'avais choisi, un peu plus tôt, d'offrir la mienne pour elle._

 _Pai et Taruto m'avaient rejoint, et tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour eux - enfin, pour_ _ _elle__ _, c'était de les téléporter hors de cette forteresse. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le vaisseau que Pai et Taruto avaient utilisé pour venir (le mien étant trop petit, et de toutes façons au milieu de l'océan, dans un endroit appelé "carré de quelque chose", si mes souvenirs étaient exacts), et détruisîmes la forteresse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur Tokyo._

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher, alors que nous nous éloignions avec le dernier reste de cristal d'eau bleue, dans le but de nous en servir pour rendre notre planète aussi habitable que la Terre, d'utiliser les caméras du vaisseau pour regarder Ichigo une dernière fois._

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle..._ _ _morte__ _, alors que j'avais pourtant tout fait pour la sauver ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet abruti d'humain ne meure ?_

 _C'était bien la première fois que je pensais une telle chose à son sujet. Moi qui avais tant de fois espéré qu'il ne disparaisse tout simplement de la surface de la Terre, et si possible de la mémoire d'Ichigo par la même occasion..._

Je coupai ces fichues caméra, ne pouvant supporter de la regarder plus longtemps dans cet état. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était... C'était tout simplement impossible. Pas elle. Pas alors que je venais à peine de réaliser ce que je ressentais pour elle. Pai lâcha le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour prendre le relais aux commandes du vaisseau, tandis que je me levai du siège de pilotage. Taruto me regarda d'un air inquiet.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Je... J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. J'ai eu de la chance d'être atteint par un peu d'eau bleue et ramené à la vie, mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour me redonner toutes mes forces.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Ou peut-être aurait-il pu comprendre partiellement, puisque lui non plus ne reverrait jamais la petite fille singe... Seulement, ne jamais la revoir et la savoir morte restait plutôt différent. Et je doutais assez qu'il l'aime de la façon dont j'aimais Ichigo. Je lançai un regard désolé à Pai, dont je savais qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement piloter, qui me fit en retour un petit sourire compréhensif.

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le livre, encore ouvert à la page où il s'était arrêté, qu'il avait posé sur le tableau de bord. C'était un des ouvrages sur l'eau bleue que je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver lorsque j'avais fait mes recherches sur le cristal, des mois plus tôt.

\- Tiens, c'est toi qui l'avais...?

\- En te voyant prendre un à un tous les bouquins sur le sujet, j'ai eu envie de me documenter aussi. Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de le finir, à peine de l'entamer. J'étais un peu trop occupé à bosser, _moi_...

La phrase paraissait rude, mais c'était simplement sa façon "bien à lui" de s'exprimer. Il n'y avait pas d'attaque personnelle... pas cette fois en tous cas.

Et puis, il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort, j'avais souvent flâné depuis leur arrivée sur Terre.

\- Ça te dérange si je le prends ?

\- De toutes façons, je vais devoir conduire pendant quelques heures encore, alors je n'en aurai pas l'utilité. Et si tu peux y trouver comment nous servir exactement de l'eau bleue pour rendre la planète habitable, ...

Encore une fois, sans le connaître, on aurait pu prendre cette phrase pour une réplique pas spécialement sympa, mais c'était sa façon à lui de me dire « Non, ça ne me dérange pas » avec un grand sourire (à l'intérieur, en tous cas).

\- Merci.

* * *

Ce livre racontait globalement les mêmes choses que ceux que j'avais déjà lus. Il parlait des propriétés de l'eau bleue, de sa puissance, des cœurs résonnants... Jusque-là, la seule nouvelle info que j'y avais vue était que certains scientifiques avaient tenté d'en fabriquer eux-mêmes, sans y parvenir. Pas très utile, en somme, comme info. Si c'est impossible, ça ne nous sert pas à grand-chose de le savoir - sinon à ne pas perdre notre temps à essayer, évidemment.

Je tournai la page, me demandant presque si je ne devrais pas arrêter ma lecture là et essayer de dormir un peu. Après tout, j'étais vraiment épuisé, psychologiquement parlant... Mais mon regard fut attiré par un schéma sur la page de droite. Un genre de... rituel ? ... J'allais au moins lire cette page pour comprendre ce qu'un dessin de ce genre y faisait, alors qu'aucune illustration ne décorait le reste du livre (pas même la couverture), et si ça n'était pas intéressant, j'arrêterais là !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en relevant la tête et en croisant mon visage souriant, qui se reflétait dans la vitre du vaisseau. J'allais pouvoir la sauver, _et_ sauver ma planète !

* * *

Heureusement, le rituel ne demandait pas trop de matériel, et j'avais réussi à tout trouver dans le vaisseau. J'avais surtout été inquiet par rapport à une plante au nom bizarre, mais elle était heureusement dessinée et j'avais pu la trouver parmi les "spécimens utiles" que Pai avait décidé de ramener de la Terre; le "Pavot de Californie" (du moins, c'était le nom que les humains lui donnaient et que Pai avait écrit sur son pot, celui du livre étant bien évidemment différent puisqu'elle avait reçu un autre nom de la part de nos ancêtres terriens).

Il suffisait de broyer les pétales et le cœur de la fleur, puis d'y ajouter quelques éléments chimiques simples qui se trouvaient également dans le laboratoire de Pai, une goutte de sang, et... le cristal d'eau bleue.

C'était stupide, j'en étais conscient. C'était tout ce qu'il en restait, Deep Blue ayant consumé tout le reste pour retrouver son corps et ses pouvoirs; c'était donc notre dernière chance de sauver notre planète, et si le rituel ne fonctionnait pas (personne n'avait pu réellement prouver qu'il fonctionnait, d'après le livre, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant), j'allais simplement le gaspiller et tous nous condamner à mort. Rendre l'entièreté de cette mission inutile. Rendre la mort d'Ichigo inutile.

Malgré tout, il _fallait_ que j'essaie. Je sortis le cristal de ma poche et, priant qui pourrait m'entendre de faire en sorte que ça marche, je fermai les yeux aussi fort que possible tout en le mélangeant à la mixture...

Je rouvris les yeux sous la surprise avant de les fermer à nouveau, lorsqu'une lumière blanche émana du mélange, m'aveuglant complètement, rendant tous les éléments de la pièce impossible à distinguer. La lumière se calma assez rapidement, mais tout demeura blanc autour de moi. Je me sentis bizarre... Comme si je flottais. Mais pas comme j'en avais l'habitude. Plutôt comme si j'étais en apesanteur.

J'avais un peu de mal à sentir mon propre corps, qui était comme engourdi. Du mal à bouger, à respirer... Du mal à réfléchir. Est-ce que ça fonctionnait, ou est-ce que j'étais simplement en train de faire une sorte de bad trip ?

Le blanc redevint lumière, puis des couleurs, des formes se matérialisèrent autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans un endroit qui ne m'était pas complètement inconnu, sans pour autant m'être particulièrement familier. Je me voyais dans l'endroit en question. Comme si j'étais en dehors de mon corps. Je me vis exécuter une fusion grâce à l'âme d'un humain que j'avais dû dérober juste avant, puis d'un seul coup, je me retrouvais au-dessus d'Ichigo.

Plus à l'extérieur de mon corps. Je me trouvais désormais à l'intérieur de moi-même (ce qui aurait été étrange à dire dans d'autres circonstances), lui tenais les poignets, et j'eus tout juste le temps de réaliser que cette situation m'était familière pour pouvoir bloquer ses jambes avec les miennes avant que son genou ne puisse venir percuter une partie bien trop sensible de mon corps...

Je ris. Du même rire un peu cinglé que j'avais utilisé tant de fois devant elle. En plus de son air fâché et féroce, elle me regarda comme si j'étais complètement fou, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Je l'avais fait ! J'avais pu remonter le temps, la ramener à la vie, obtenir une seconde chance... J'allais pouvoir réécrire l'histoire !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce prologue était un peu court, mais il _devait_ s'arrêter à cet endroit précis. Les chapitres seront un peu, voire beaucoup plus longs.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pour les anglophones qui passeraient par là et auraient fait l'effort de traduire, sachez que je comprends parfaitement l'anglais, donc si ça vous met plus à l'aise, vous pouvez me donner vos impressions en anglais :)**

 **Petite parenthèse avant de vous quitter: j'ai choisi le pavot de Californie à la fois pour ses vertus (que je vous laisse chercher si vous êtes curieux), mais aussi et avant tout parce que cette fleur a exactement la couleur des yeux de Kisshu :p**


End file.
